


The Interview

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ILY, Mentions of Pepperony, No Warnings, Please read and enjoy, Tony is a little shit, fairly self explanatory, for once i wrote Tony as straight, short and sweet, sorta - Freeform, when he wants to be at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Tony gets interviewed, and for once nothing awful happens





	The Interview

Tony Stark sat down from across the interviewer with his typical camera smile-all teeth and sharp angles, radiating confidence, eyes hidden behind a signature pair of sunglasses. He thoughtlessly looked the woman over, noticing her nice figure and bright blue eyes. His type, if he were still on the market.

Tony mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was here to talk about less pleasant subjects than mindless flirting.

The pretty interviewer smiled back at him, before turning and aiming her smile at the camera. “Hi folks, it’s Maureen Johnson, I’m here with elusive billionaire Tony Stark!” She smiled for a beat before continuing. “He agreed to an interview here to dish all the dirt on his fellow Avengers. Hopefully they don’t find this video!” She winked, and turned back to Tony. “So, where do you want to start? The stunning Captain America? Or perhaps the aloof Black Widow?”   


Tony smirked, propping his chin up in his hands. “Really? Here I thought we were gonna talk about my favorite subject-me.”   


Maureen laughed theatrically. “Mr. Stark, the world has known your every move since you were in diapers. We want new information, something that’ll really shock us.” She leaned forward with that hungry look in her eye journalists usually got when they wanted a news story. “We want dirt.”   


“Well if it’s dirt you want, it’s dirt you’ll get.” Tony shrugged, ignoring the little cheer Maureen gave. “But it’s gonna be on me.” He smirked, inwardly thriving at the disappointment in her eyes.

Wow, people must really think he’s a dick if they expect him to divulge his teammates secrets like that.

“Besides, there is stuff about me the world doesn’t know.” He continued casually. “My stay in the terrorists cave, just exactly how I built the Iron Man suit, why I stopped hooking up with every beauty I came across.” Here, Tony winked at Maureen, who was obviously warned he would do this based off her lack of reaction. “So ask me anything. Today, I’m an open book.”   


Maureen turned back to the cameras. “Well, viewers, you heard it here. Tony Stark will be opening up about everything after a short commercial break.”

As soon as the cameras turned off, she whirled around to face him, annoyance clear in her pretty features. “Mr. Stark, we agreed we would be discussing your teammates. Not you.” She said through gritted teeth. 

Tony leaned forward with his signature smirk. “Yeah, are you really under the impression that I’d spill all the secrets on my teammates who trust me? Fat chance.” He scoffed. 

Maureen looked furious, like she was about to say something scathing, but was forced to put her fake smile back on as the cameraman shouted “3...2...1…”

“And we’re back!” The interviewer said cheerfully, gesturing to Tony, who smiled and waved. “Now, Mr. Stark, you said something about your stay in Afghanistan?”   


Tony shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. Most interviewers stayed clear of that topic for lack of wanting to hear it, but this girl seemed to be out for blood. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”   


She nodded for him to continue.

Tony took a deep breath. “The terrorists caught me when I suffered from the backlash of my own bomb. You all know, I was making weaponry during this time. I woke up in a cave, shrapnel in my chest, a huge-ass magnet in my chest to keep the shrapnel away from my heart.” He winked at the camera. “I do, in fact, have a heart.”   


Maureen laughed, but at this point it was clearly fake.

“That’s kind of all there was to it. They forced me to make things for them, along with another scientist who I became close to.” Tony smiled sadly. “He was a good guy, but he died during the fight to get out, around when I revealed my Iron Man suit prototype.”   


“Have you ever considered becoming a superhero before all this, or did you just come up with it on the fly?”   


“On the fly. Why would I want to be a superhero? I had it all-money, fame, women.” Tony chuckled. “But that stint in Afghanistan, it...it changed me like hell.”   


Maureen sensed things were about to turn sideways, so she thankfully changed the topic. “And about your Iron Man suit-how did you build it?”   


Tony smirked. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that to get those secrets out of me, gorgeous.” He laughed. 

Maureen laughed along. “Fine, then we’ll discuss the final thing you mentioned. Your love life.” 

“Ooh, finally, something I enjoy talking about.” Tony snarked. He flashed his hand, where a shiny ring sat upon his ring finger. An engagement ring. Maureen gasped. “I’m happily taken, to the chagrin of all you ladies out there. My CEO and fellow genius, Pepper Potts, has done me the absolute pleasure of letting me marry her.” He smiled, but not his typical interview smile. This one was soft, genuine. “She’s amazing.”   


Maureen let out a soft ‘awww’. “I’d love to let you keep talking about her, but we’re running out of time.” She said, before turning to face the camera once more and rattling off a few cliche statements about ‘if you liked this, watch more of our videos!’ 

Tony settled back in his chair and smiled at the camera until it was turned off, shaking hands with Maureen.

“Thank you for this interview, even if it wasn’t what we expected.” She said somewhat stiffly.

Tony smirked, all traces of softness gone, walls back up. “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for its-donut-and-cupcake-love on Tumblr <3


End file.
